God given
by Missmarybeth
Summary: She's not normal. She isn't like the others. She's more god than human. She's... Divine. Percy finally meets a girl, but she's more than just any half blood. Will he be able to tame her powers and show her that love is all it takes? PercyxOC
1. Percy

"Why are we out here Percy?" Grover asked, but I shushed him, walking through the woods aimlessly. I'd felt like a walk, and Grover had tagged along. We walked through the woods, the barrier about a foot or two to our left, but the air wasn't clearing my head like I thought it would. My thoughts still swirled with questions, concerning how many quests I'd done. Clarisse mocked me, she beat me at everything, and these days I couldn't help but think she was right. Maybe I was just a one quest wonder.

"Grover you didn't have to come." I reminded him, and he gave a short laugh. I rolled my eyes, looking at the stars. They shone brighter than usual, and the moon hung swollen in the black sky. Something about tonight set me on edge, it was the air. It had a cold chill to it, one that didn't fit the usually muggy July nights. There was something wrong, I could sense it. I stopped in my tracks, listening to the rustle of leaves, looking out into the dark woods as Groover talked on. I tried to shush him, squinting my eyes, trying to look who was out there.

"Percy, are you even listening?" Groover complain, but I ignored him. A wolf howled, and suddenly there was a loud chorus of yapping, snarls and howls echoing through the night, and I took a step forward, curious. Groover grabbed onto my wrist, dragging me back, but I was still watching, trying to work out what was going on.

"Help me!" The shrill shriek pierced the air unexpectedly, making me just, and I tried to yank myself free from Groover, but he was only holding on harder, dragging me away from the woods.

"No Percy, let it go!" Groover grunted with effort, pulling me further towards safety as I struggled, hearing the screams growing louder and the wolves howling, and suddenly I could see their red eyes, the black fur as they chased someone.

"Help!" The scream turned my blood cold, and I yanked free from Groover, running forward, and then there was someone running towards us, a girl, whose blond hair swung around her waist, her white dress torn and coated in blood, and she was running hard as the wolves, dark, slinking creatures with long claws, tusks and claws chased her, yapping at her heels. I froze, looking at the glittering blue barrier, scared she wouldn't be able to pass through, that she would die at the teeth of those creatures. I tried to take a step, but suddenly she was looking up, her wide frightened blue eyes fixing me right to the spot.

"Don't!" She screamed, and then she was running through the barrier and falling onto her knees, breathing hard. The wolves stopped at the barrier, snarling at the girl, who just knelt there, chest heaving, blood dripping from a cut on her head and a bite mark on her waist. She looked up at me, her lips quivering, her eyes, framed by thick lashes, seemed to mist over a little as she blinked, her whole body shaking.

"Percy Jackson." She whispered before she crumbled sideways, her knees giving out, and I rushed forward, catching her in my arms before she could hit the ground. Her head lolled limply on her shoulders, eyes closed. She'd passed out.

"Groover, go get Chiron." I ordered, gathering her up in my arms, lifting her up so I could carry her towards the infirmary. Who ever this girl was, she was a half blood, a daughter of gods. We had a duty to protect her. I carried her away from the wolves who still snarled at her, and I couldn't help wonder what she had done to attract their attention. They were hell hounds, and they weren't used lightly. Yet she looked too innocent, too shy to have earned anyone's anger.

I carried her to the infirmary as Groover ran off to find Chiron and Mr.D. I laid her down in the nearest bed, pulling the covers up to her waist, using it to staunch the blood flow. I looked at her then, as in really looked at her. She was most likely a daughter of Aphrodite. She was beautiful, with high arched cheek bones, a defined jaw and delicately arched eyebrows. Her lips were full, her nose straight, and her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks, casting shadows over her face. Definitely a daughter of Aphrodite, with that small waist and large... Assets. I looked away, calling to one of the nurses, who instantly came over, smiling at me.

"What is it, Percy dear?" She asked, not noticing the girl in the bed. I gestured to her and the nurse looked upon her, her eyebrows furrowing as she bent down to touch her forehead. Once the nurses fingers made contact with the girls skin, the nurse jerked, pulling back in horror. She looked at me in terror, shaking her head, muttering under her breath.

"Get her out. Now." The nurse ordered, and when I made now move to touch her, she clapped her hands urgently, gesturing at the girl.

"Now, Percy! Now!" She shouted before she walked off, out of the infirmary completely. I looked down at the girl, frowning slightly, wondering what the hell the nurse had seen when she touched her. It must have been something really bad, because Nurse G was not afraid of anything.

If she was afraid, then maybe I should be too...


	2. Home

**guys I'm soooooo sorry about the long update wait, I've been starting to A levels, which is sooooooooooooo hard. I'm trying to update and write as much as possible, but please don't get angry when I don't :(**

* * *

*Percys POV*

I sat in the chair next to her bed, with the help of descendant of Apollo I'd began to heal her, and now it was just a waiting game. Tom, the healer, had been surprised by the wounds she had, saying they were too small to have caused so much blood, which only added to the mystery surrounding this girl. Who was she? Why were those hounds after her? Why had the nurse reacted so badly to her? These questions plagued my mind for hours as I watched her, waiting. She fidgeted in her sleep, like fighting off a bad dream, and every once in while flames would flicker at her fingertips. She was a total mystery.

It was about lunch time when finally her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked around her, sitting up slowly and running a hand through her hair. She looked around, her brows furrowing, and when her eyes settle on me, she gave a knowing smile, her eyes alight with a sort of mischief.

"Percy Jackson. You know your legendary, even where I come from. Hero of Olympus." Her voice sounded clearer, smoother than it had the night before, and the mention of where she came from only made me more curious. She leaned back against her hands, taking me in.

"Where do you come from?" I asked, and she shrugged, smoothing her dress down, which was still blood stained and ruined.

"No where. Everywhere." She answered cryptically, and I arched an eyebrow, a smiling playing across my lips.

"Helpful." I informed her sarcastically, and she nodded, and it seemed like all the tease she had awoken with was gone. She seemed much more serious now as she looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"Can't always get what we want in life." She said almost grimly, and I couldn't tell if it was a dig aimed to bait me or something she'd learned from personal experience. I pushed myself up from my chair, stretching my cramped muscles, and she watched my every move, like she was afraid I was about to strike. I dropped my arms back down to my sides, wondering how I was suppose to ask her all the questions I wanted to.

"You can ask me questions you know, I'm used to it." She said angrily, and I looked at her, trying to figure her out. She seemed angry yet sad at the same time, like she just needed a break.

"What's your name?" I asked, as she looked at me in confusion, clearly taken aback.

"Elissa." She answered, smiling a little. Pretty name, I thought absently as she stared at me.

"No one ever asks me my name." She whispers, and I'm about to ask her what she meant when Groover walked in, carrying a water bottle and a blue berry muffin.

"Well good morning, sleepy head. I brought you some of cooks finest." He said, offering her the muffin and the water. She looked at me for approval and I nodded, feeling a little startled as she took the muffin, biting into it eagerly. Why did she look to me? Was... Was I the only one she trusted? Groover raised his eyebrows at me, smirking, but I just rolled my eyes. Of course he only noticed her amazing looks, that was the thing I looked to first as well, and it's not like I'm over the fact she looks gorgeous, but I'm interested in her past too.

"So Elissa, what brings you here?" Groover asked, and she looked up at him, seeing through his thinly veiled question to what he really wanted to know. How the hell did she cross through the barrier, and what powers did she have?

"Apart from hell hounds?" She asked sarcastically, and I smiled to myself, knowing she was trying to avoid the question.

"I came to find a home." She answered, and even though I was disappointed that she hasn't told us what she was, her answer was somehow more satisfying, and I exhaled a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I thought she'd come here looking for me, and to be honest, I was anxious. Someone like her coming for someone like me, I mean with the hell hounds and all, that couldn't have been good. Groover was leaning forward, and I could tell he was preparing to launch into a tirade of questions, and by the weary look on her face, I could tell she couldn't deal with it.

"Elissa, I should probably take you to Chiron. He'll want to meet you." I said quickly, reach for her, ready to help her up, but she just discarded my hand and helped herself up, stretching her arms widely. Groover looked a little ticked off, but he said nothing as I lead the way out into the fresh air. Instantly, hundreds of eyes were on us, watching Elissa. They'd all heard about the mysterious girl who'd come to us in the night. Rumours had been spread around camp all night, about the hounds, about Nurse G running off, about how she knew about me. Now all of them were watching us as we walked towards office. Elissa didn't shy away from the eyes like I thought she would, she kept her head high and her eyes forward, her gaze hard, almost blank. I saw Clarisse in among the crowds, observing us, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, almost smugly. Elissa looked at her, dead in the eyes, and even though Clarisse didn't look away, I saw her expression shift a little. She looked a little... Outshone, almost a little jealous, and I couldn't help smiling.

Annabeth watched too, her eyes narrowed as she took Elissa in. Being as wise as she is, I can tell she's already interpreting everything about her, and that she knows her powers. There was a part of me that wanted to ask Annabeth what they were, but another part wanted Elissa to tell me herself. I wanted her to trust me, even though I barely knew her.

"Wow... That's a lot of eyes." Groover said under his breath, and Elissa smiled, a smile so warm and bright I expected her to burst into flames.

"Yeah. You get used to it." She laughed, and it changed the whole atmosphere. Everything got light. We walked to office, and as soon as we reached the door, it opened. Chiron stood tall and magnificent as always, staring down at us, and Elissa looked up at him like she'd never seen something like him, and then it occurred to me... Maybe she hasn't.

"Percy, would you like to introduce our new guest?"

* * *

**I know it's short but at least it's an update. So you like Elissa or nah? Lol Clarisse being jelly. Annabeth? comment away guys xxx**


End file.
